


Nostalgia

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week 2015 (May 18 - May 24) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin decide to camp on Armin's backyard to relive a childhood memory, but things cannot stay as they always used to be. (Eremin Week - Day 5: Camping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! This one I had absolutely no idea of what I was going to write and I had this idea just before I started writing (which was, like, two hours ago), but guess what? It has become my favorite so far that I've written for this Eremin Week! I really liek the way it turned out; sometimes, I have many plots for them that make me have many feels, but somehow, when I put on paper, I don't feel the same; with this one, though, I got actual goose bumps while writing! It's a very fluffy one, I guess it helps. The writing came very fluently and, as I said, I really like the results. It's a very short one and somehow I manged to write it with little dialogs, which is something I usually rely on and it bugs me that I usually add way to many for my taste, so even if it's short, I like it very much. I hope you like it as well!

            He found that photo when he was looking for some documents. Armin didn’t remember he had that picture still; it was so nostalgic! Him and Eren, playing on their tent on Armin’s backyard when they were kids. On summer nights, their parents would let them stay the night out camping. They would light a fire and stay until late, Armin telling Eren stories he had read while they ate some snacks until they were too tired and had to enter their tent to sleep side by side. Armin looked at that photo for a few seconds and smiled. They stopped doing that and he didn’t know why, but Armin missed it. That was when he had the idea.

            Over the phone, Armin told Eren he would like to do as they did when they were kids and camp outside his backyard. Eren reminded Armin that the old tent they used would be two small for two grown teenagers, to which Armin replied that his grandfather got one for adults on his storage room. Summer break would start on the next week and they would do it then. It was settled.

            On Tuesday, Eren came over with snacks made by his mother. She found it amusing that they were going to something they did as kids and promptly went to the kitchen to make them food. Eren was overjoyed that they were really going to do that. Armin had already set the tent on the backyard and was getting the wood for the fire when Eren arrived.

 

            “Hey, Eren! You’re here!” Armin dropped some woods on the ground near to the tent and went to Eren.

            “Oh, it looks good!” He said with a smile.

            “Doesn’t it?”

            “I’m so excited! Hey, my mom sent food. I left it on the kitchen.”

            “Just like old times.”

            “Except now we’re bigger.”

           

            They chuckled and entered the house, going to Armin’s room to get some things. Armin had settled a playlist on his Ipod to play through the night, something that they didn’t have as children. The day ended as they finished to settle everything to make the perfect camping site. Armin’s mother checked it and told them it look good and that she would leave them be this time, something she didn’t do when they were kids, as she always checked on them to see if everything was alright. Yes, now they were grown and some things were bound to have changed. Armin started to think about the changes and looked at Eren. Another thing that had changed as they grew was how he felt about Eren. When they were children, he didn’t have to worry about his heart beating faster or thinking Eren was hot when he pulled his hair back with his hands. Armin was hopelessly in love with Eren, but he knew he had to keep quiet about it, or else it would be awkward between the two; they were best friends and that was it. Sometimes, he had some hope that Eren actually liked him back, but he was never sure of it, so he decided he would just keep his feelings to himself.

            They lit the fire and started to roast some marshmallows Armin had bought. It was really nostalgic. They talked, sang to the music being played, told stories, it was a blast. They filled their stomachs with the food Eren brought and stayed up until very late. The night was silent and the weather was a little chilli, but pleasant, it was summer after all. They stopped the fire and got inside the tent. It wasn’t too big, but it was large enough for the two of them to fit inside. Armin had prepared everything inside, with pillows and all, and it was very cozy. They laid down and couldn’t stop smiling while looking at each other. It had been so good doing that, Armin couldn’t have had a better idea. Eren thanked him and they said good night, but neither of them stopped looking at the other. It felt magical, it felt surreal that they could be there at such a moment, just enjoying the presence of each other. Armin’s heart was racing and he hoped Eren wouldn’t notice his reddening cheeks, but he knew it was useless, given how light his skin was and how easily it would become pink, so he just stood there, open to whatever Eren wanted to think of it. He didn’t want to feel afraid of his feelings or of them being found out, however, he couldn’t help but feel nervous and wary of Eren’s reaction, so he finally decided to break that look and turn around. When he felt Eren pulling him back to his direction, he had his answer.

            It felt warm and the tension between them was unbearable. Eren brought his body closer to Armin and brushed his fingers on his cheeks, tracing the parts that had become red. They were too close, but not close enough. Armin decided to get rid of all the negative thoughts he had, all of his fear and brought their lips together. It was just a touch of lips that lasted only for a faint moment and now that they had broken the line, they needed more. This time, Eren was the first to reach the other’s mouth and now it was a real kiss, a passionate one. Their tongues searched for each other and their bodies were as close as they could be, hands everywhere. No word was spoken, they knew what was happening and they had wanted it for a long time, words weren't needed. That night was supposed to be a revival of their childhood practice of camping out, but things couldn’t stay the same. They would become even better from then on.


End file.
